HOY TEN MIEDO DE MI
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA, ESTA VEZ, DE PAUL Y ZOEY. Paul cometió un error al ofender a Zoey, a causa de esto, ella se enoja tanto hsta el punto de odiarlo, el chico deve empezar a cambiar si quiere que la chica lo perdone, porque, aunque le duela, está empezando a sentir algo por ella, un canijo sentimiento llamado, amor (aunque den ganas de vomitar). Este fic es un poco más personal.


POV DE PAUL

Zoey: ERES UN DESGRACIADO! MAL NACIDO! NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA!

Esas palabras todavía retumban en mi cabeza, todavía no puedo consolarme desde aquel día.

Siempre la he querido, siempre la he deseado... Siempre la he amado. Desde que la vi me senti atraído por ella, su hermosa cara, su escultural cuerpo, y sus bellos ojos rojizos, ojos en los que me perdía cada que me reprochaba mi mal carácter. Siempre quise una oportunidad con ella, pero ahora, esas ilusiones se han ido al demonio.

Pero que hice! Por qué la cagué, ella no merecía que la ofendiera. Por qué lo hice. Ahora ella me odia todavía más que antes.

Siempre traté de llamar su atención, sigo en esta onda de la Liga por ella, quería ganarla para simpatizarle, para que viera que valía la pena el estar conmigo.

Paul: (en voz alta) AL CARAJO! QUE ASH SE QUEDE CON LA LIGA!

Ash, mi rival, al comenzar la Liga me comporté como un pedante ante él y ante su novia Dawn. VEN! Incluso Ash logró conquistar a una chica, pero yo no, yo nunca podré conquistar a Zoey.

Ha sido por mi carácter que ella no se me acercaba para platicar, pero, yo puedo cambiar, puedo demostrarle que mi temperamento puede disminuir por ella. Pero debo iniciar de nuevo, desde los chicos que vieron cuando inicié mi viaje.

/ HISTORIA GENERAL

Nuestro entrenador pelo morado se encuentra ahora en las afueras de la ciudad Snowpoint, lugar que se encuentra en la sima del monte corona. Estaba caminando cabizbajo cuando escuchó que un par de chicos se encontraban allí también.

Paul: por fin los hayo, bueno, es el momento de empezar

Eran Ash y Dawn, estaban jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, pero fue cuando se acercó Paul que ellos se incomodaron

Paul: esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

Dawn: (seria) Paul, Que haces aquí? Ash no está ahorita para una batalla

Ash: calma Dawn

Dawn: nada de "calmada," es un desgraciado por lo que le hizo a Zoey

Paul: (ilusionado) Zoey está aquí!

Dawn: no estás conforme con lo que le hiciste, la pobre ha estado en su casa llorando por tu culpa

Paul: [llorando. Maldición! Soy un infeliz] Dawn, comprendo tu enojo, pero necesito que me escuches, por favor

Ash: por que deberíamos

Paul: chicos, se que he sido un idiota con ustedes, pero, vengo a... Pedirles perdón y a, pedirles su ayuda

Nuestra joven pareja estaba impresionada, Paul, el chico más duro con el que alguna vez se hayan topado les estaba pidiendo perdón, y aparte les estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero, ayuda para que?

Dawn: ayuda?

Paul: es por Zoey, lo que le hice me duele mucho, y quiero disculparme con ella, pero ella no quiere verme!

Ash: entiendo. Y quieres que te ayudemos a que ella acepte a hablar contigo

Paul: exacto

Dawn: no se, no vaya a ser que quieras aprovecharte de nosotros...

Paul: Dawn, se que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero tengo un secreto que no sabes... Yo, estoy enamorado de Zoey

Mucha más impresión para los dos. Paul? Enamorado de Zoey? Al menos tenía corazón?

Dawn: no... Si estuvieras enamorado de mi amiga nunca le hubieras insultado!

Paul: se lo que hice, por eso quiero que me ayuden, debo pedirle perdón y decirle lo que siento, sino lo hago jamás me lo perdonaría

Dawn: pero...

Ash: Dawn, creo que debemos hablar.

Ash llevó a Dawn un poco alejado de donde estaba Paul

Ash: yo le creo Dawn, y creo que deberíamos ayudarle

Dawn: pero Ash... Es Paul, cuantas veces no nos ha ofendido?!

Ash: lo sé. Pero aún así. Si ha venido a pedirnos perdón es por que enserio está arrepentido y quiere solucionar las cosas con Zoey

Dawn: estas seguro?

Ash: Dawn, confía en mí

Dawn: está bien

Los chicos aceptaron ayudar a Paul, pero sabían que Zoey no aceptaría hablar con el chico bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Paul: entonces, como mierda voy a poder hablar con ella

Dawn: ya me lo imagino...

RETROSPECTIVA DE DAWN

Ustedes dos en un lujoso restaurante, bien vestidos, de gala, luego tu arrodillándote y diciéndole, te amo Zoey, se mi novia. Zoey no se resistirá y se abalanzara a ti para besarte...

FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA

Paul: ah... No, eso es bastante cursi

Dawn: (enojada) pues ese es buen plan, quieres que te ayude o no?

Ash: Paul tiene razón, aparte eso seria mejor cuando todo esté resuelto, recuerda que ahorita no quiere ni verlo

Dawn: pues no veo que aportes nada Ash

Ash: al menos no digo nada cursi

Dawn: que dices...

Paul: AHY, NO SE POR QUÉ LES PIDO AYUDA A USTEDES DOS!

La pareja dejó de discutir, se estaban desviando del tema, y a Paul le urgía resolver su vida rapido; ya era de noche.

Ash: tiene razón, lo que hay que hacer es que Paul demuestre que es un chico rudo pero que puede ser tierno con ella

Paul: al menos ya le agarraste la onda a esto

Ash: si... Bueno, ya se que hacer

Dawn y Paul: ENSERIO?!

Ash: si, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo Paul

Paul: hasta mañana?

Ash: si, ahora no se puede, ya es de noche. Mira, te invito a que duermas en la cabaña donde estamos descansando

Dawn: (preocupada) Ash...

Ash: (guiñandole un ojo) tranquila, yo se lo que hago, aparte, no creo que le importe los ruidos en la noche jejeje...

Paul: que me late que ustedes no hacen nada moral por las noches

Dawn: (sonrojada) Cállate!

/ A LOS OJOS DE PAUL

Los chicos me llevaron a la cabaña donde se hospedaban, allí me dieron una habitación aparte

Dawn: espero que duermas a gusto. Buenas noches Paul!

Ash: que descanses

Paul: chicos, gracias por lo que harán por mi, enserio significa mucho

Dawn: no te preocupes!

Ash: tu solo déjamelo a mi. Ah, otra cosa más, si escuchas ruidos a la media noche, no te espantes, solo somos nosotros que estamos en el cuarto de al lado

Dawn: (sonrojada y saliendo de la habitación) cállate pervertido!

Ash: jeje... Que descanses amigo

Amigo, nunca creí que me dijeran así, y mucho menos que viniera de él, después de como lo he tratado. Bueno, tendré que dormir, según me dijo Ash mañana será un día duro, pero todo con tal de que me perdone.

Me acosté. La noche transcurrió tranquilamente. A la mañana, me desperté con una bofetada...

Paul: PERO QUE DEMO...

Al reaccionar, vi quien era el que me abofeteó, era Zoey, ella estaba frente de mí furiosa, todavía estaba dolida por como la ofendí

Paul: Zoey...

Zoey: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER!

Paul: Zoey, espera, solo quiero hablar contigo

Zoey: YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Paul: pero Zoey...

Zoey: LARGO!

/ CON ASH Y DAWN

Los chicos estaban encima del monte, viendo la pequeña cabaña desde abajo, junto a ellos, estaba Candice, la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, estaba junto con su Abomaswom

Dawn: (temerosa) estas seguro de esto Ash?

Ash: tranquila, Paul sabrá como librarse de esta. Bien Candice, ya es hora

Candice: Ok... Abomaswon, ahora!

El abomaswon empezó a crear una avalancha, tan grande como para cubrir la cabaña, pero no tan fuerte como para destruirla, la intención, ya lo verán.

Mientras, Paul y Zoey seguían discutiendo, pero la avalancha fue tan fuerte que a ambos los tiró al suelo por un momento

/ CON PAUL Y ZOEY (narrado por Paul)

Paul: Mierda, qué pasó... Maldición

Zoey: oh no... Fue una avalancha!

Zoey fue hacia la puerta, pero su miedo era cierto, estábamos encerrados bajos varias capas de nieve. Creo que todo esto fue por ese maldito de Ash, él sabía lo que haría, por eso me trajo aqui, al mismo lugar donde ella también estaba descansando

Zoey: no... NO...

Será mejor que trate de calmarla, tal vez pueda usar esto para poder hablar con ella

Paul: calma Zoey

Zoey: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI ESTOY AQUÍ ENCERRADA!... CONTIGO!

Por qué grita tanto, yo solo quiero que me escuche

Paul: Zoey, por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo

Zoey: PERO YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Paul: Zoey por favor, solo quiero... Pedirte perdón

Vi en su cara un gesto de gran impresión, creo que ella no creía lo que estaba diciendo

Paul: solo eso Zoey, perdón por haberte ofendido y por haberte hecho llorar.

Zoey: No... NO! TU NUNCA HARÍAS ESO!

Paul: no Zoey, yo si...

Zoey: (golpeando la puerta histéricamente) DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE VOLVERME LOCA

Loca? Esperen, Zoey ha perdido la cordura de momento, no será que... Ella es claustrofóbica!

Zoey: AYUDA... AYUDA!

Me acerqué a ella, traté de abrazarla por detrás, pero fue mala idea, ella se soltó y me volvió a abofetear

Zoey: QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES

Paul: pero Zoey...

Zoey: ALÉJATE DE MÍ

Paul: Zoey, solo quiero

Zoey: NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Mi paciencia se había agotado, en un arranque de ira le abofetie, ya no aguantaba sus gritos. Pero como si eso fuera poco la tiré al suelo y me coloqué encima de ella

Zoey: DÉJAME!

No aguanté más y la besé forzosamente, se sintió tan bien, sus labios eran suaves, muy suaves, por un momento ella se calmó, pero todavía quería más.

Me separé de ella, pero en un momento rompí su pijama hasta dejar su torso desnudo

Zoey: NO... ESPERA NO!

No aguanté más, le quité el pantalón, luego yo abrí el mío, pero ella seguía gritando

Zoey: NO... POR FAVOR PAUL! NO LO HAGAS!

Vi sus ojos, sus bellos ojos estaban llorosos, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, los recuerdos de lo que le hice estaban en mi cabeza otra vez, parecía una niña inocente. Miré por sus ojos, vi a una niña que tenia miedo, miedo de un monstruo horrendo... Yo, yo era ese monstruo que la estaba asustando, me había convertido en un ser despreciable para ella... Pero ya no más

Paul: Zoey... Perdón...

Yo me separé un metro de ella. Zoey se acurrucó, tratando así cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Paul: Perdón... No sabía lo que hacia... Lo siento

Me "quebré" (no encontré la palabra correcta) por un momento. Este gesto fue visto por Zoey, quien al parecer pensó en darme otra oportunidad

Zoey: Paul... Tu...

No aguanté más, debía decírselo ya!

Paul: Zoey... Yo... He querido hablar contigo por una razón... Perdón si te he maltratado, pero... Solo he tratado de llamar tu atención... Creí que si ganaba la Liga siendo como soy, tu me llegarías a querer... Porque... Aunque no lo parezca... Yo te amo!

Pudo sonar cursi, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento, no sabia como reaccionaría, pero en realidad ella estaba tranquila, estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de decir

Zoey: Paul, enserio... Yo te gusto?

Paul: si, como no tienes idea

Zoey: Paul... Yo... Yo... (empezando a llorar de nuevo)

Paul: no, Zoey, no llores, no lo hagas

Zoey: no seas tonto! no lloro por si me hiciste algo, lloro de felicidad!

Felicidad? Está feliz? Feliz de que?

Paul: Feliz?...

Zoey: tu no sabes nada... Yo te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo

Paul: (impresionado) en... Enserio?

Zoey: si... Y me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste, por que creí que no me corresponderías. Pero ahora veo que si lo haces... Yo también te amo Paul!

No resistí, me acerqué a ella y la volví a besar, pero esta vez más lenta y apasionadamente.

Ahora lo entendía, entendí lo que en verdad Zoey sentía, lo que me hacia falta para tenerla, por fin, ahora ya era mía.

Seguimos con el beso por un buen rato, y a pesar de estar encerrados bajo la nieve y de haber muerto de frio, encontramos la forma de mantener nuestros cuerpos calientes.

/ CON ASH Y DAWN

Los dos chicos estaban debajo de un arbol descansando abrazados, pero algo tenia intrigada a la chica de pelo azul

Ash: que te ocurre cariño...

Dawn: ahy Ash... Será que hicimos bien en encerrar a Zoey con Paul bajo una tonelada de nieve

Ash: confía en mí, Paul sabrá como hacer su movimiento, digo, casi nos pasó igual pero en la mina pirita, si yo te confece mis sentimientos allí cuando nos quedamos atrapados, me imagino que también Paul

Dawn: pero esto es muy distinto, es más, hasta siento que hemos pasado algo por alto

Ash: no te preocupes, ya han pasado 2 horas, creo que ya han resuelto las cosas

Dawn: tal vez... Pero no se qué...

Ash: tu tranquila, ni que Zoey se fuera a volver "loca" por estar con Paul

Dawn: loca?...

Esa palabra fue clave para que Dawn recordara el problema de su amiga, pero lo recordó de una forma no muy tranquila

Dawn: ZOEY ES CLAUSTROFÓBICA!

Ash: que?

Dawn: ZOEY NO PUEDE ESTAR EN LUGARES CERRADOS! LE DA PÁNICO!

Ash: no mames! Hay que ir rápido por ellos!

Los chicos fueron a la cabaña donde habían enterrado a Zoey y a Paul.

Ash: CHARIZARD SAL!... Usa lanzallamas para derretir la nieve, pero procura usarlo levemente

Dawn: tu también Sindaquil, sal y usa lanzallamas!

Los dos pokemon empezaron a usar su lanzallamas levemente para derretir la nieve. Cuando la cabañla estuvo libre pudieron entrar, al entrar, notaron que todo estaba en orden, pero no habia nada en la sala principal

Dawn: (preocupada) mierda!

Ash: no te preocupes, busquemos en las habitaciones

Ambos buscaron, ambos los encontraron en la habitación de Paul

Ash: ves, te lo dije!

Dawn: (emocionada) ay! Se ven tan lindos

Paul y Zoey estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados. Lo único que los cubría era el cobertor de la cama, ya que sus ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Dawn: espera...

Ash: que harás?

Dawn: (sacando su celular) les tomaré un foto, se ven tan lindos juntos!

Dawn les tomó una fotografía, en donde el recuerdo de la dulce pareja abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro cada uno

/ EN EL PRESENTE DE PAUL

Miro la foto que Dawn nos tomó a Zoey y a mí, aquella noche en la cabaña, tuvimos que dar muchas explicaciones, pero al final, la única que contó fue decir que éramos novios. Tantos recuerdos me trae ésta foto.

Zoey: (acostada detrás mío) tan temprano amor

Paul: si cariño, recuerda, hoy me enfrento contra Ash

Zoey: le ganaras no te preocupes

Paul: estoy seguro de ello

Zoey: bueno, vístete, iremos a desayunar

Paul: deja me baño y salimos

Le di un último beso antes de entrar a la ducha. Luego de alistarnos, bajamos a desayunar, y salimos del centro pokemon para dirigirnos al estadio donde sería el combate. A la entrada estaba Ash junto a Dawn, nos dimos la mano

Ash: que el mejor gane hoy

Paul: pero no creas que te la pondré fácil

Ash: estoy seguro de eso, amigo

Ahora llevo una vida muy distinta, me cuesta acostumbrarme, pero debo hacerlo. No lo hago por ellos, no lo hago por que lo pida la sociedad, y no se si lo quiera hacer por mí, lo hago únicamente por ella, por la única persona que me pudo hacer cambiar por completo.

FIN


End file.
